CHASE
by cjstar01
Summary: The sequel to "Marcus". Summary There were grounding then there were words exchanged, ahem chase, witch led to someone *whistle*getting in trouble. So to sum up the summary Grounded. Words. Spanking. Also its on the same night. Warning spanking T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**CHASE'S POV**

* * *

After we leave the "Marcus is evil" thing with Leo, we go home. When we get home Mr. Davenport sends Tasha and Leo to go get pizza. Once they were gone, he turns to us.

" Lab. Now." is all he say before turning and going to the lab himself.

" What did we do?" I ask as soon as he is gone.

" Um, does teleporting his wife ring a bell" says Bre.

" well what ever, I don't want to get in more trouble. so let's go." said Adam.

as we walk down to the lab I start to get a bad feeling about it. before we even get in the lab just had to say something.

" Three little teenagers walking to the lab, T-R-O-U-B-L-E. "

" Eddy shut up." said Bre.

" Never"

Bre rolls her eyes and walk into the lab were there are three chairs waiting.

" Mr. Davenport, why are there chairs out?"

" Sit and let me explain"

" What? That there in trouble?" said Eddy annoying.

"Eddy, go away" Mr. Davenport said sternly.

" Oh snap. Ok. I'm going to watch the living room." He said then left. Once he left the screen, I gave my attention to Mr. Davenport.

" Sit down"

I was the last to sit. I may be smart, but this is something that I can't figure out. Mr. Davenport was typing thing on the counter with the built-in computer. all I could see was the on/ off botton for the bionics. Wait, What! No not our bionics!

" No!" is all I could say before he pushed the botten and the pain started.

It was small pain, but enough pain for dropping to the floor witch is good thing he told us to sit down. Soon the pain was gone.

"You guys are grounded." said Mr. Davenport.

"Darn it" said Adam.

" Come on" said Bre.

"Really?" I said.

"Yes guys are grounded. Go pick a room up stairs. You're not sleeping down here."

"Oh! I call the red room!" said Adam. Well at lest we know that Adam can still be Adam when grounded. We walk out of the lab to the entry of the elevator.

"Bull-Shit. This is all Adams fault." I say. I'm met with 2 pairs of huge eyes.

"Did you just say what I thought you just say?" Asked Adam flabbergasted.

"Maybe"

"Where did you learn that?" asked Bre.

"The computer"

"I'm telling"

"No" but I know I can't stop Adam and I'm on the floor. Bre stops Adam for me.

"Don't tell Adam. Please. Just don't tell" I beg.

"Fine. I won't say a word but... there someone very important behind you." He says and is looking at someone behind me. I turn around to be almost face to face with Mr. Davenport.

"Oh. Hi Mr. Davenport. Nice to see you around this part of the lab. What brought you here?" I say trying to sound causal. Adam just shacks his head.

"You two go upstairs. Me and Chase needs to talk." says Mr. Davenport still looking at me with his glare.

"Mr. Davenport, I ...um...didn't mean to. you see I...uh ... just randomly said some thing from the internet."

"You don't have Wi-Fi in your head anymore" he said crossing his arm and leaning against the wall.

Darn it. Totally forgot.

"Um... scratch that. You see-"

"What is up with you and lies! They suck!"

"Eddy" Mr. Davenport said in a warning voice, "Go watch Adam or Bre" he said.

"Why do you keep lying to me? that's the second time and almost third. I think we need to change that." he said turning around. " Follow me" he said.

I hesitated at first not really wanting to go but knowing that I really had no choice in this decision, so I followed him right to a chair were he sat down.

"Come on" he said waving me toward him. That's when I realized what he meant.

" Mr. Davenport is this really necessary?" I asked really fast getting anxious of this.

"Yes. Now come on"

I take a step back.

"Now Chase. Do you want to make that move?" he asked.

I hesitated again, thinking about my options. Then I walked forward and lay across his lap. I hate this.

* * *

**And yes I said flabbergasted.**

**Ok this is the sequel to "Marcus". Remember you guys asked for a sequel and I gave you a sequel.**

**Your welcome**

**~cjstar01~**


	2. Chapter 2

**My internet has been down for the past week. so I made three stories, this is one of them. please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chase's POV**

smack. down came the first hit. totally unexspected. then the second and thrid untill we're at 20 and I lose count, because of the pain. I make the slightest sound at 22.

"Chase, why are you in this position" asks in a calm voice and said his words as if he wasn't doing this at the moment but that did not mean that his hand slowed down at all.

"well I might have said a bad word" I gasp when a sharp hit came down.

" might have? you mean you did right?" he ask still in the same voice but the power from his hand was surly going harder.

"yes l-I did"

"what else did you do?" he asked after around 15 more hits

"I - I lied to you." he added 5 more.

"yes" he said adding 2 more " you lied. but you did not only did it once you did it twice then about to do it again" he said landing a hard hit in between each word. the finnal one did it tho. I started to cry. yes, the dam broke. it broke right in halve, letting the water come out and fast.

"I'm sorry" I say over and over again.

"I'm sorry! Dad I'm sorry!"

soon the hits stoped, but the pain still there.

"I'm sorry" I say into his jeans.

"shhhhhhhhh...it's ok now"

"no its not, I'm sorry, it's never ok."

"it's over, Chase." he said turing me over to were I was sitting on his lap. I wince qhen he does.

"I'm sorry"

"Chase look at me. it's over, it's ok, it is now the past."

"not to-"

"no"

"but I-"

"queit. you have said your sorry about 100 times already. I'm tired of it allready. I get it your sorry. I'm sorry too, but you did leave me with no choice to do it. you have to play the ps4 with me."

I look at him in horrer.

"please, , don't make me. I'm realy sorry. i- I would wash the dishes for the week! clean the bathroom! just not that. please!"

"sorry kiddow. but you did force me"

I had no choice so I did the puppy dog face.

"nice try. clean up and met me in the living room to play in 10 minutes." said Mr Davenport getting up and leaving the lab. "10"

I sigh. "great Chase now you have to play video games. all because of one simple word"

**THE END**


End file.
